Mount Boarding and bets
by IndianKnight
Summary: A light fluffy oneshot. In which Misty is trying to learn Mount Boarding, with Ash as the tutor. Ash is confused why Misty seems so distracted that she can't control the board. Leaf just want to enjoy the noon, Pikachu just need a nap, Brock just want everyone to eat lunch, and Gary is starting a betting pool, expecting to win some bucks till the end of the day.


**Disclaimer :- don't own nothing.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash- 15**

 **Misty- 15**

 **Gary- 15**

 **Leaf- 16**

 **Brock- 18**

 **Note:- Leaf's POV.**

* * *

 **"Mount Boarding and bets"**

"Guys just listen to me."

"No way, you can't do this. This is gonna be nonsense. Whatever it is."

"She has a point Ash," I conceded, not fully sure what it was though, but I know that boy very well, he must be planning something stupid.

"Pikachu!" Even Pikachu is aware of his ideas.

"Can you guys just listen to me for a minute? You don't have to do anything," Ash said, sounding almost reasonable.

"Speak then," I said.

"I have lived this place for almost my whole life, and these slopes were my favorite part."

"Oh don't start your childhood diaries again. I also grew here." I scoffed.

"Okay, okay, I won't," he said, realizing that he didn't exactly have a patient audience in hand. He took out a board, almost looking like a roller board without wheels from his _secret_ place.

"What exactly are you planning Ketchum?" Misty asked in annoyance.

"This is Mount Boarding!" He cheered.

"Ash! Misty! Leaf! Ms. Ketchum is calling you. Lunch's ready!" Brock came running up the hill, situated barely a kilometer away from Ash's house. "What are you guys doing anyways?," He asked inhaling oxygen as much as he could.

"This idiot wants to slide from this stupid hill, and want to get hit by that stupid rock and want to die, so the cops will blame us and we'll be screwed!" The red head shouted indirectly to a certain wannabe Pokemon Master.

"Oh! So that's what you're afraid from!," Ash smirked rubbing his chin. Pikachu rolled his eyes, on Ash's shoulder.

"Wh-what am I afraid from?"

"You are afraid from Mount Boarding because you don't want to get hurt, huh! And I thought you were brave," he said teasingly.

"I am _not_ afraid of _anything_!" She protested.

"Then, prove it!"

"Challenge? Accepted!"

"Did you see that, Brock? They are still kids! Even at the age of sixteen, can't believe this!" I said in disbelief.

"Well... they're fifteen.l," Brock corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, Leaf, what exactly happened here?" Brock asked. We were sitting on a log, under the cool shed of Ash tree, watching the two teens in sight.

"It's all Ash's fault. We were here to refresh some memories of childhood, but out of the blue Ash started that whole Mount Boarding shit, then you came and Misty explained you everything, and...you know the rest," I said playing absent-mindedly with one of the fallen leaves.

"Yeah, I know the rest." He said crossing his hands on his chest. "Your trainer is an idiot," he said looking at the electric Pokemon.

"Ka chu!" Pikachu nodded before climbing the tree and rolled on one of it's broad branch for a nap.

I was watching those two, what they were doing was not exactly Mount Boarding. Ash was teaching Misty how to balance on the board while sliding down the slope, and Misty was a quick learner, except for the part where she had to control the direction of the board. She was miserable. I got kinda bored watching them, but the cool shed of this beautiful tree and soft breezes were making the situation lighter. One of the nicest things about being at this stupid hill on a hot summer day is feeling the gentle breeze. The air that blows your hair around and rustles the leaves is kind of relaxing.

I was enjoying the soft breeze. Not realizing what can happen at the very next moment.

"Boo!"

"Waaaa!" I screamed, unknown to the fact that who exactly dared to do this. I scanned around to see that Brock was already standing near Ash and Misty, and a totally creep standing with his creepy smirk. I stood up, to make an equal eye contact with him.

"Urghh! Gary! You moron! You scared the hell out of me!" I shouted trying to figure out if I got a heart attack.

"You're so easy to fool Matt!"

"Shut up." I ignored him and sat on my previous place. He set next to me.

"What are you doing anyways?"

I pointed towards the Mount Boarding experts. He followed my finger and saw the three of them. Brock was settling their argument.

"Are they Mount Boarding?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" I said roughly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was just wandering around, when I heard some voices."

"You were catching insects, weren't you?" I smirked, known to the fact that the boy is too obsessed with insects but always in denial.

"Doesn't matter to you," he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

He stood there for some minutes before sitting next to me on the log. Took the summer hat off his head, and placed it on his lap. He also watched the three of them. Ash was still trying to teach Misty that how to control the board's direction, and Brock was taking care that the two stays out of trouble. All of a sudden, Gary started laughing.

"Shut up, chuck," I said lazily, while scribbling my name on the only Grass-less spot on the ground. with the help of a thin broken branch of the tree.

"Just look at them!" He said controlling his giggles.

I raised my head, to see them. Misty was sitting on the ground dorsally, rubbing her hips, perhaps she fell off the board. But I don't see any reason to laugh. I stood up from my place to see if she is okay.

"Are you okay Misty?"

"I guess..." She mummled, standing on her feet, for trying her luck again on the board.

"Are you doing this again?" Brock asked in annoyed tone.

"Of course! I was so close to it. Hey, Ash! Let's do it again!" She ordered him.

He smirked and handed her the board. She stood on it, in the same way Ash taught her to. He held her hand for giving her some support. She pushed the board, as it started to slide down the hill slowly. Ash was still holding her hand, the board accelerated a bit. Misty gulped nervously as she has already failed doing this, and ended up getting injured.

"You can do this mist," Ash smiled at her sweetly.

And here it goes again. She looked at his smiling face and messed everything again.

"Waaaa!" She screamed as her board, which was at a good speed, got unbalanced. She tightened her grip on Ash's hand, resulting both of them to fall. Misty was again lying on the ground on her back, while Ash was on the top of her. Their faces were just some inches apart. His hand rested on ground, which was the only support to him, otherwise those few inches could have changed into their crashing lips.

Silence fell on the hill, except sound of rustling wind and giggling Gary. The awkwardness of the moment was increasing every second.

"Got distracted, huh, Misty?" Gary asked loudly in his pure teasing manner, still laughing at their position. Misty felt her whole face getting warm. His face was so close to her's that she can feel his warm breath. His messy hairs were dancing on the rythm of the wind, as his cheeks got reddened than usual.

"Uhh...sorry... I mean...err...we should..." Ash was feeling that he didn't remember any of the words. While Misty couldn't even managed to speak. Ash pushed the ground forcefully to get enough force back that he can get up. He finally stood from his awkward position standing up which was followed by Misty.

"Umm...s..sorry...Ash..." She said avoiding an eye contact with him.

"Let's do it again," he said pretending that nothing actually happened. Misty nodded and grabbed the board again.

I looked at Brock who shrugged in response. We walked back to the shed of the tree and sat next to Gary.

"I think they'll be together at the end of the day'" Gary said smirking.

"Pikachu!"

"You were here all the time, yellow fry?" Gary sweat dropped and asked the innocent Pokemon.

"Chu!" He replied with a yawn.

"Anyways, what do you think? About my thought?" Hoping a good answer, he asked us.

"Are you kidding? It took them more than six months to become friends. They're just too stubborn," maybe Brock was right. They're too stubborn.

"I think they won't be together till their adulthood," I presented my opinion.

"You bet?" Gary challenged us.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed.

"How much?"

"100 bucks!" I was really sure in myself.

"Believe me, they won't untill their mid twenties," Brock interrupted.

"So hundred bucks from Brock!" Gary exclaimed.

"I never said I'm betting!"

"You can't refuse now!" I sang.

"Pika chu ka pika ka!"

"10 apples from Pikachu!" We laughed until we heard Misty's voice.

"I hate Mount Boarding!"

* * *

 **Betting pool! I personally think they should be together at the age of sixteen perhaps. Tell me your views. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review.**

 **-IndianKnight**


End file.
